How Could You?
My attempt at a very sad, girly story. I guess we'll see how this turns out :| Prologue The great Queen Spiritvoice had stepped down. The old queen felt her daughter was so worthy of the throne, she stepped down from the throne and allowed her to take over. Dragons lined the throne room, Queen Spiritvoice and King Starvoyager watched their daughter, Princess Brightheart, walk slowly towards the throne. Dragons bowed as she walked past, her diamond bracelets klinking on the ground, beads rattling together. One side of her face had the scales burned off as a dragonet, but her beauty shined through her burns and shredded ears. Brightheart couldn't have been happier. She would be queen very soon and her friend, Ambermoon, would be an absolute perfect mate. But there was one problem. She was too shy to ask him. Brightheart's sister, Princess Cinderpelt, was not happy at all. In fact, she hated just about everything about the moment. She had always been seen as a lesser to her sister, and she wasn't even younger, they were the same age. But she had never wanted the throne. What she wanted was even better. She wanted Ambermoon by her side. There was something about his warm, yellow-orange eyes that warmed her. She would do anything to get Ambermoon to love her. Anything at all. Brightheart reached the throne, where the old king and queen sat. A smile spread across Spiritvoice's wrinkled face. Her forest green eyes glittered with pride. "My sweet daughter. You are more worthy of this throne than me, so in the name of the stars, I step down and allow you to take my place. Brightheart, your title as princess is no more. As of today, you are Queen Brightheart. Rule wisely, my darling." Brightheart nuzzled her mother. "Thanks, mom. I will." Starvoyager cleared his throat and wrapped his torn wing around his daughter. "Brightheart, I remember it like it was yesterday. That tiny dragonet has grown up into a beautiful queen." Brightheart blushed. The two old royals stepped off of their thrones and Spiritvoice took off her crown. "Today, I am no longer your queen. Rejoice Brightheart, the new queen of the nightwings!" Chapter One Queen Brightheart walked along the shore of the nightwing island. It was a strangely sunny day. A few seagulls flew in the distance, diving and swooping at each other. A handsome nightwing peeked around the hill and suck up on Brightheart. He jumped out and grabbed her tail. "Gotcha, Brightheart!" he shouted. Brightheart jumped backwards, nearly falling over herself. "Ambermoon! Oh, you scared me!" He laughed. "I sure did, didn't I?" he asked smugly. Brightheart pushed him to the ground and flipped him over her, both of them rolling in a circle. Princess Cinderpelt looked over the same hill Ambermoon had come down. Though it was a tradition in the royal family to kill off any sisters of the new queen, Cinderpelt had been spared, under one condition. She was never allowed to have a mate or dragonets. She saw the two adolescent dragons playing on the beach and her heart filled with anger. She gasped. "No, Ambermoon! How can you be so blind? You're supposed to be with me!" she said to herself. Ambermoon noticed her. "Hey, Cinderpelt! Why don't you come down here! We're going to a secret grotto! Come on, it'll be fun!" The two young adults rolled and wrestled with each other. Cinderpelt smiled wide. He wants me to come with him! she thought. "Ok! I'm coming!" She jumped off the hill and ran towards them. Brightheart sat up and brushed the sand out of her pale grey scales. "Actually, Cinderpelt. I was hoping you could stay here this time." Ciderpelt stopped. "What? Why?" Brightheart pat her sister on the back. "I'm just hoping for some alone time with Ambermoon. We can all go to the grotto another time. Ok?" Cinderpelt didn't respond. Ambermoon followed Brightheart away to the grotto, leaving Cinderpelt alone on the beach. Cinderpelt scowled. "Who does she think she is? Ambermoon is supposed to be with me! I'll follow them to make sure nothing happens between them." Cinderpelt followed just out of sight of Brightheart and Ambermoon. She watched as they made their way into a small cave and she dropped down after them. The cave was absolutely beautiful. Red stone swirled amongst orange, like a fire burning in the walls. Tiny lava waterfalls seeped in between niches in the walls. As they made their way down further underground, the cramped tunnel opened up to a massive, lava-filled cave with a colossal lava waterfall flowing along a giant lava river. Brightheart's eyes widened. "It's incredible!" Ambermoon landed on an outcrop of rock, followed by Brightheart. "Isn't it? I found this place a couple years back. Those walls are lined with diamonds, biggest I've ever seen." he said, pointing at a wall near the lava. A spark flew out of the lava and hit Ambermoon's foot. He yelped, jumping up, touching snouts with Brightheart. Cinderpelt's heart began to race. "Please no..." The two dragons began to blush, snouts growing closer than ever. Cinderpelt's eyes began to burn, welling with tears. "Please no!" Brightheart and Ambermoon leaned towards each other and closed the gap between their snouts, their first kiss. Cinderpelt's face was covered in tears. "No, Ambermoon, you fool! You were supposed to be my mate! Why would you pick her! I'' love you! Not her!" She ran out of the cave, sobbing. Brightheart and Ambermoon broke apart again, but the magic was still there. Brightheart's snout turned bright red. "Ambermoon, I-I was wondering..." Ambermoon's ears perked up excitedly. "Yes?!" Brightheart's heart was pounding. "I was wondering if you wanted to be...my mate?" Ambermoon leaned into her. "Yes! Yes, I was wondering if you had found someone else! Of course I'll be your mate!" He leaned in and kissed her, their first kiss as king and queen. Chapter Two Cinderpelt hadn't cheered up or even smiled since she saw Ambermoon and Brightheart kiss. She buried her snout in her paws. "Oh, Cinderpelt, you ''idiot! She didn't want to be his friend, she wanted to be his mate... I was so blind..." Brightheart and Ambermoon had returned from their date and nightwings swarmed around them. Brightheart silenced them. "My fellow nightwings!" she declared. Cinderpelt, hearing her sister speaking, peeked out of her hiding place. Brightheart continued. "I have picked who I wish to be my king!" Murmuring swept through the group. "She has?" "Oh, I wonder who this handsome dragon is?" "I'm sure he's wonderful!" "I have picked Ambermoon as my king! Nightwings! Meet your new King, Ambermoon!" The nightwings began to cheer, flapping their wings and clawing at the air. Brightheart had planned the most beautiful wedding in the kingdom. Nightwings were sneaking into the rainforest for garlands of sweet smelling jungle flowers and fruits. Nightwings were collecting different foods from around Pyhhria, deer, tuna, herbs, cattle, just about anything that could be thought of. The soon-to-be bride and groom were separated for a week before the wedding to get ready. Brightheart had a special necklace of vining flowers made and a coil for her horns to match. Diamond claw covers were put over her real claws to make them sparkle as if they were made of jewels themselves. Garlands of purple flowers were draped over her wings and the claws on her wings were dipped in a strange, blue dye. To top off her appearance, she was given a beautiful white dress that dragged behind her and a piece of silk placed behind her horns. Ambermoon had a set of handsome, golden armor made for him. A golden chain connected in across his chest and his horns were polished and given small golden cuffs. Brightheart had arranged for Cinderpelt to be a bridesmaid, but Cinderpelt was hesitant. With enough coaxing from Ambermoon, she agreed. The wedding day had arrived. The main hall had been decorated to the ceiling with flowers. An arch laced with silk was put at the end and white flowers spilled from baskets around the hall. Dragons began to arrive, funneling into the hall and taking a place in several neat rows. Then Ambermoon entered. He walked along the white velvet carpet as dragons gasped and swooned as he walked by. Upon reaching the arch, he turned to face the door as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked along the aisle. Ambermoon's brother, Yellowfang, had been picked as his best dragon, taking his place next to him. Cinderpelt looked over at Ambermoon. I just know you'll learn you love me more... Just give it time, my love... The doors at the end of the hall flung open and Brightheart entered the hall, led by her father, Starvoyager. The two made their way up to the arch and Starvoyager left to take his place in the audience. Spiritvoice cleared her throat. "Since the dawn of time, there had been dragons. And as long as there have been dragons, there has been love. We are here today to support such a love, the marriage of Queen Brightheart to the future King Ambermoon. Ambermoon, would you like to say a few words to your new bride?" Ambermoon took a few steps forward. "I would. Thank you, Spiritvoice." His attention turned back to Brightheart. "Brightheart, from the moment I met you, I always knew you were special. And not just because you were a princess. I love you for who you are, a beautiful, wonderful dragon, and I look forward to a long, happy life with you." Brightheart blushed a little. "I have something to say too. I also knew when we first met as dragonets, you were so much more than a common dragon. You had and still have a heart of gold, and it's been a real honor to know you. And I look forward to even more happiness in the future." Spiritvoice wiped away a tear. "And with the power of the stars, I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride." Ambermoon and Brightheart leaned in, wrapping their wings around each other, and kissed. The new king and queen had been united. Chapter Three At the reception, there was a massive feast. Food from all over Pyhhria was offered. Music was played by an elite set of musicians and dragons joined in romantic dances around the new couple. Cinderpelt was probably the only unhappy dragon there. She sat far away from the others, skipping stones in a small pond. Everyone took turns dancing with the new bride and groom, dancing for a few short moments with each. Then it was time for the bride to dance with the groom. Ambermoon locked claws with Brightheart, staring into her shimmering green eyes. "You look so beautiful in the moonlight." Brighheart smiled and blushed at him. "You look wonderfully handsome in your armor as well." He took her and spun her around, dipping her low and sweeping her off her feet in a truly enchanting series of moves. After the reception, the moon was high in the sky and the air was cold. Ambermoon followed Brightheart back to the nightwing palace and they both flopped in bed, exhausted. Cinderpelt paced around her bedroom. "How can I make him love me? It shouldn't be so hard! I'' love him so ''I should get to be with him! It's not fair!" She sighed, lying down in her bed. Hopefully tomorrow would offer her better luck. The next morning, Ambermoon and Brightheart were up before anyone else. It was early morning and the air was still cool and wet. The two snuck outside and onto a pillar on the palace roof. Mist hung low over the kingdom, moistening the warm ground. WIP Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions